This invention relates to a quick release electrical connector. Connectors of this general type are used in many applications to releasably connect electrical apparatus to an electrical power source. The invention is described in this application with specific reference to use of the connector on an aircraft passenger seat. However, the invention has application in a wide range of uses, and by describing the invention in conjunction with one particular application, no inference is intended that the connector itself is useful only with regard to that one application.
Electrical connectors of the general type disclosed in this application include a pair of connection elements that releasably connect together. Most such connectors have bayonet-type locking elements so that the connector elements can be connected or disconnected by twisting one connector relative to the other. One connector element is typically connected to a source of electricity, with a complementary second connector element connected to an electrical apparatus, for example, an electric motor. In the passenger seat embodiment disclosed herein, these connectors are used to releasably connect various seat back, seat bottom and leg rest controls to the electrical system of the aircraft.
The connector is mounted in a bracket that in turn is mounted on a support so that the connector is stationary, positioned away from other surfaces and accessible when connection or disconnection is desired. Prior art connectors of this type are generally designed so that a first of the connector elements is mounted to the bracket, with the second connector element being held stationary by being locked to the first connector element.
The first connector element is often attached to the bracket by means of several small screws. For this reason, removal and replacement of the connector element is difficult and time-consuming. In many instances the connector is in a tight location that is difficult to access, such as under a seat. Moreover, there may be several such connectors under a single seat, and there are numerous seats in a single aircraft. A change-out of electrical apparatus in an entire aircraft or cabin thus requires a considerable amount of time. Dropped and lost screws can become jammed in track fittings or other seating elements and possibly affect seat operation.
The invention disclosed in this application permits quick removal or replacement of the connector or either connector element without tools and without time-consuming removal of multiple small screws in tight locations.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an electrical connector that can be quickly connected and disconnected.
It is another object of the invention to provide an electrical connector that can be connected and disconnected without tools.
It is another object of the invention to provide an electrical connector that can utilize existing connector elements and brackets.
It is another object of the invention to provide an electrical connector that includes a retainer that locks one electrical connector element to another without screws.
It is another object of the invention to provide an electrical connector that is integrally-formed and disposable.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing an electrical connector, comprising a first electrically-conductive connector element, a second electrically-conductive connector element for being mated with the first connector element for allowing electrical current to flow through the electrical connector from an upstream to a downstream side, and a retainer for receiving and carrying the first connector element. The retainer includes locking anchors for mounting the retainer into complementary locking ports in a mounting bracket whereby the electrical connector is releasably carried on the mounting bracket.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the retainer includes a retainer flange on which the locking anchors are mounted, and the second connector element includes a connector flange for being mounted on an opposite side of the mounting bracket from the retainer. The connector flange has holes therein for receiving the locking anchors.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the retainer includes a retainer flange on which four of the locking anchors are mounted in spaced-apart relation on four respective comers of the retainer flange.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the retainer includes an annular collar having screw threads for mating with complementary screw threads carried on an exterior annular surface of the first connector element.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the mounting bracket includes an annular opening for receiving the second connector element. A flange extends around and outwardly from the annular opening and a plurality of radially extending notches communicates with the annular opening for receiving complementary ones of the locking anchors.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the retainer comprises a molded plastic material, and the locking anchors comprise integrally-molded, axially-extending studs.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the studs are sized to be retained in the holes of the second connector element flange by means of a press fit.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the electrical connector, comprises a first connector element and a second connector element for being mated with the first connector element for allowing electrical current to flow therethrough. A retainer receives and carries the first connector element, the ring including an annular collar within which the first connector element is adapted to be received. A retainer flange carries locking anchors thereon for mounting the locking means into complementary locking ports in a mounting bracket whereby the electrical connector is releasably carried on the mounting bracket. The mounting bracket includes an annular opening for receiving the second connector element. A flange extends around and outwardly from the annular opening and a plurality of radially extending notches communicates with the annular opening for receiving complementary ones of the locking anchors. The second connector element includes a connector flange for being mounted on an opposite side of the mounting bracket from the retainer. The connector flange has holes therein for receiving the locking anchors.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a seat is provided having at least one electrically-operable apparatus associated therewith, and comprises a seat base carrying a seat back and seat bottom. A mounting bracket is mounted on the seat for mounting the electrical connector, and an electrical connector is carried by the mounting bracket for connecting the electrically operable apparatus to a source of electricity. The electrical connector comprises a first connector element, a second connector element for being mated with the first connector element for allowing electrical current to flow therethrough, and a retainer for receiving and carrying the first connector element. The ring includes an annular collar for receiving the first connector and a retainer flange carrying locking anchors thereon for mounting the locking means into complementary locking ports in the mounting bracket whereby the electrical connector is releasably carried on the mounting bracket. The mounting bracket includes an annular opening for receiving the second connector element, a flange extending around and outwardly from the annular opening and a plurality of radially extending notches communicating with the annular opening for receiving complementary ones of the locking anchors. The second connector element includes a connector flange for being mounted on an opposite side of the mounting bracket from the retainer. The connector flange has holes therein for receiving the locking anchors.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the retainer comprises a molded plastic material, and the locking anchors comprise integrally-molded, axially-extending studs.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the studs are sized to be retained in the holes of the second connector element flange by means of a press fit.
An embodiment of the method of mounting an electrical connector to a mounting bracket according to the invention comprises the steps of providing a first electrically-conductive connector element, a second electrically-conductive connector element for being mated with the first connector element for allowing electrical current to flow through the electrical connector from an upstream to a downstream side, and a retainer for receiving and carrying the first connector element. The retainer includes locking anchors for mounting the retainer into complementary locking ports in a mounting bracket whereby the electrical connector is releasably carried on the mounting bracket. The first connector element is attached to the retainer and the retainer is mounted to the mounting bracket by extending the locking anchors into the locking ports in the mounted bracket. The second connector element is attached to the first connector element.